Fate
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: "But you'll marry Astoria and have Pureblood children with her. How important can I be if you'll forget me so easily?" "Forget you?" he said incredulously. "How can I ever forget the woman I love? I'll continue to love you till the day I die... Being separated from you is as if a piece of my own soul has been destroyed and crushed to pieces." DMHG One-shot.


**Fate**

**Summary:"Forget you?" he said incredulously. "How can I ever forget the woman I love? I'll continue to love you till the day I die... Being separated from you is as if a piece of my own soul has been destroyed and crushed to pieces."**

**A/N: Astoria's not your typical bitch here. I don't particularly like her character but then again, a DMHG fan never does.**

****"I'm sorry", said Draco Malfoy.

The brunette witch stood there, stunned. "Are you... Will you listen to Lucius?" she asked.

"I have no other choice", his head hung low. "If I don't, he'll hurt you."

"I don't care", she screamed. "I don't care what he does to me. I'm not scared of him. I'm not going to let you marry Astoria Greengrass. An arranged marriage in this day and age? That's bloody lunacy!"

He grasped her hands in his and held them tightly. "There's no other choice."

"There's always a choice, Draco."

"Not when my family is concerned. I don't want to leave you Hermione. You're much too important to me but I have to."

"But you'll marry Astoria and have Pureblood children with her. How important can I be if you'll forget me so easily?"

"Forget you?" he said incredulously. "How can I ever forget the woman I love? I'll continue to love you till the day I die... Being separated from you is as if a piece of my own soul has been destroyed and crushed to pieces."

"Draco..." tears poured down her face.

He placed a finger to her lips and buried his head into her shoulder, shaking with sobs. "I guess this it", he gulped. "I love you. Goodbye Hermione."

~DMHG~

Twenty one years later:

"He always loved her, Scorpius", said Astoria Greengrass Malfoy as she and her twenty year old son walked in their manor's garden.

It was the nineteeth anniversary of Draco's death and his wife and grown up son were spending the day together. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were at their ancestral home and were unlikely to come over to offer any kind of support to their daughter-in-law and only grandson.

They just didn't care.

"What's so special about Hermione Granger?" snarled Scorpius. "Oh wait, it's Hermione Weasley."

"Son", said Astoria softly as her blue eyes looked at his face with motherly concern. "Don't blame her as it's not her fault."

The young man looked at his mother in shock. "Then who's fault is it?" he asked. "Dad killed himself because of that Mudblood bitch!"

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy", said Astoria sternly. "I forbid you to use that word. I've taught you to be a better person than that."

He took a deep breath. "Why don't you hate Hermione?" he asked.

"Because she taught him how to love. He loved her so much, darling. When Narcissa and Lucius approached my parents for my hand for Draco, I was ecstatic... I never thought that he had someone else. Someone like her."

"Why did you marry him?"

"I was a foolish girl who was in love with the mere thought of being Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I believed that he was capable of loving me and I didn't care about anything but that."

"I still don't understand this."

She smiled a soft smile at him. "Love is hard to understand, darling. Hermione was the world to Draco and if Lucius hadn't threatened to get her killed, Draco wouldn't have ever left her. Their love was so powerful and even though it was impossible for them to last together, what they had was beautiful", she said with what could be labelled as bitterness."They truly loved one another."

"I hate her."

"I wouldn't expect you to feel any different. I spent the fifteen years of my life hating her as well. Somewhere in between, I realised that it wasn't her fault that she fell in love with your father and he fell in love with her. It was fate."

"How could you stand being his wife while knowing his heart belonged to another woman?" asked Scorpius, struggling to keep his voice low.

Astoia's whole body trembled as she tried to regain her composure. "I was stupid", she admitted. "So so stupid. Even more stupid than Draco. He should have remained with her, ignored Lucius' threat and lived happily ever after with her. Instead he left her, married me, had you and lived miserably. After that he decided to end his misery by finishing his life."

"Why did he kill himself? Why couldn't he have continued to live a miserable life with us? I get it that he didn't love you, Mum. But what about me? I wasn't even a year old when he ended himself."

"The day he found out that Hermione had moved on and was pregnant with Ron Weasley's child", she sighed. "That was the last straw to push Draco over the edge."

"Another reason for me to hate Rose. If not for her being born, Dad would've been alive", muttered Scorpius.

"Don't blame her."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you blame Draco for being in love with the wrong person?" she questioned. "Is that such a terrible sin?"

"Don't you wish he could have loved you?" he shot back.

"It wasn't meant to be. I'm unhappy that I couldn't stop my husband from suiciding. You grew up without a father. Hermione Weasley has an unhappy marriage with a man who used to be her best friend and as for Rose, she probably hates Draco as much as you hate her mother."

"What you're trying to say is that no one got their happily ever after", he concluded.

"No", she disagreed. "What I'm trying to say is that if you love someone, don't let go of them."

"Are you OK with me dating a Potter? Doesn't it bother you?" asked Scorpius all of a sudden. "Even though she's not a Pureblood and instead, a Halfblood."

"Lily Luna seems like a wonderful girl", shrugged Astoria. "And if you're happy with her, who am I to destroy that? Just remember my son, don't ruin your own happiness just because some told you to. Lucius and Narcissa can go to hell if they think I'm going to force you to marry Blaise Zabini's daughter just because she's of purer blood!"

**So my lovely readers, do you hate me for not giving our beloved Slytherin ferret and Gryffindor bookworm for not getting their HEA(Happily Ever After)?**

**Eh, I'm sorry. Anyway, I posted another HP one shot called It Isn't Wrong. And over there, you get some nice Dramione... Check it out if you wish.**

**Last but not least, leave a review whether you like it or not. I'm dying to know what you guys think of this. REVIEW!**


End file.
